Purgatio Luminarium class Titans
The Purgatio Luminarium class Titan dreadnoughts where designed by High Architect Ralus Takra in 3462 AU at the behest of the Emperor himself. The Purgatio Luminarium Project became his life's work. The Purgatio Luminarium class retained the trademark organic aesthetic of the Xin'Ta'Faxi - smooth, reflective hull, sleek curves and subtle fluid shapes. The ships house five massive Quarion Generators, the unique Xin'Ta'Faxi power source which provides the massive amounts of energy required for the two Purging Light lasers to fire. There are three types of PL Dreadnought, the Mark I, II and III, the Mark III is the most refined and advanced PL type. Xa'Denvora's Great Shipyard is the only facility capable of building, maintaining, repairing and refitting Titan class ships in the Imperium. As such each Pl-Class vessel has the family crest of the ruling Bruturii family beneath the standard Imperial Flag engraving and the Imperial Family Crest within the ship. Mark I The Mark I is the original design created by High Architect Takra, there have been three Mark I's in total, each one constructed at the Great Shipyards of the Bruturii Great House of Xa'Denvora. The Mark I is characterised by the lack of anti-ship defenses, indeed apart from a small scattering of point defense weapons and small particle beam emplacements the only weaponry the Mark I has are the Purging Light cannons which are designed solely for planetary bombardment and where ineffective against capital or Titan class vessels due to the charge times for the cannons. List of Mark I PL vessels Xin'Ta'Fax Dan Glarus ''[Translation: ''Glory of Xin'Ta'Fax] The first of the PL-Mark I type constructed, it would serve as Imperial Flagship for the entire Imperial Navy until the advent of the Mark-III design. Vara Victa Eterna ''[Translation: ''Eternal Victory] The second PL ship created, it became the Emperor's personal flagship. Lumi Na Garan-Deo ''[Translation: ''Guardian's Light] Commisioned by the Archniath, it became his personal transport and warship, though it was never used in that capacity. Mark II After the Emperor and various admirals voiced concerns over the lack of defences for the PL-Mark I, Architect Takra began to refine and impove the design, adding point-defences, ship-to-ship weaponry, improving the efficiency of the Quarion Generators and the AI and other subsystems which meant faster charge times for the main cannons and less crew where needed. Only one was ever constucted, the ill-fated Praena Ter Imperisa, the Pride of The Imperium. ''The ship was destroyed along with it's testing facility when the Quarion Generatos exploded due to a power surge. The ensuing explosion was spectacular and vapourised the planetoid upon which the facility was based. Accounts by survivors often call the explosion "Deo Rantak ven Incarta" or "The Wrath of God Incarnate" Mark III The ultimate incarnation of the Pl-class, the Mark III's are designed not only to strike terror into the hearts of the enemy whilst nuking his planet, but also as a dedicated warship capble of taking on the enmy Titan and Capital class warships. An escort fleet is still required to deal with smaller vessels, but the size needed is vastly reduced. The PL Mark III uses the most advanced shields, armour, Quarion Generators, AI and other subsystems possible with Xin'Ta'Faxi technology, it is the pinnacle of their war technology. The PL Mark III also boasts a smaller, sleeker and more refined design. The Purging Light cannons chage in half the time of the original and can be targeted with much more accuracy and the power settings and focus are muc easier to manipulate making for much more precision when used. List of PL-Mark III Vessels ''Vara Victa Eterna [Translation: Eternal Victory] The original PL was refitted with the upgrades of a Mark III Lumi Na Garan-Deo [Translation: Guardian's Light] Upgraded and refitted Sacra Iona ''[Translation: ''Sacred Stars] The first true PL-III ship, it replaced the Xin'Ta'Fax Dan Glarus as Flagship of the Imperial Fleets. Fate of the PL-Class With the destruction of the Imperium, most of the Purgatio Luminaium class ships have either been destroyed or captured by Ilidran forces.